Presidential Ball
by Hazeydream
Summary: Some truths are revealed when the gang attend an Earth ball.


**This fic was inspired by the new Harry Potter film where Hermione and Ron fight at the Yule Ball (the boy's totally clueless but I love him!) and I made it a bit more grown up and transferred it to my fave couple. This has a happy ending though!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Atlantis or Harry Potter!**

**Presidential Ball**

Colonel John Sheppard took another swig of his beer and grimaced at its bitter taste and glanced wearily around the large hall he was currently standing in. Despite being invited to a very, very expensive Presidential ball he still couldn't find anything decent to drink so had settled for his least favourite beer.

"You know, this beer is quite nice." Rodney McKay announced from his right, his voice slightly slurred.

John rolled his eyes, trust the scientist to enjoy the one brand he hated. "You might want to slow down McKay." He advised his eyes still on the busy crowd. "I've never met the President but I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate a drunk, bumbling scientist at his bash."

He heard a "Tut!" and risked a glance at his colleague. "I am not drunk, Colonel!" He stated defensively but sat the bottle down on the nearest table. "Don't go all moody just cause you couldn't find a date!"

The pilot changed his casual glance into a murderous glare, proclaiming, "I chose to came stag, Rodney. I had plenty of offers I just…couldn't decide."

The scientist smiled smugly. John looked away stifling a frustrated sigh. His excuse was partly true…he just neglected to mention that his first choice to accompany him had already been asked by someone else. He hadn't asked the woman directly; he had been working up to it by dropping hints and even practicing in the mirror. But on the very day he found the courage the news eventually arrived, courtesy of Rodney, and his first choice had been asked by none other than Dr Carson Beckett.

John had ashamedly been shocked but then mentally scolded himself for being so nasty towards the medic. After all, the Scot was a much better choice than himself…a safe choice. Once back on Earth, John had been approached by several Atlantis expedition and SGC females hinting they would like to join him at the gala.

But he had no interest in anyone else and had politely declined the offers and decided, along with McKay, to go stag. So here he was dressed in his uncomfortable air force uniform drinking beer he disliked, standing with a man who annoyed him on even good days and was surprisingly calm about meeting the President. He was dragged back from his reverie by a nudge in the ribs.

"Huh?" He uttered reluctantly facing his friend.

"Look, there's Beckett." Rodney pointed out and John's gaze flickered in the man's direction.

"Oh, yeah." He muttered and averted his gaze back to his bottle. "Wondered when he'd get here."

"And there's…wow!" Rodney suddenly breathed and John looked up to see the most beautiful woman approach them on the arm of a very proud Carson Beckett.

"Gentlemen." Carson greeted, albeit a little smugly but received no response as the men appeared to be entranced by Dr Elizabeth Weir.

"Rodney, John." She greeted smiling and then blushed as they continued staring.

"Elizabeth you look…" Rodney began but seemed lost for words causing the expedition leader to become pinker.

"Beautiful." John finished for him and she smiled shyly.

"Thank you." She replied adding, "You two look very smart yourselves." Rodney beamed at her compliment not noticing her eyes had only taken in John's smart uniform. The officer felt his chest swell with pride, realizing this was only the second time since his promotion she had seen him like this. And her response had been very similar that day, although by the intensity of her gaze John knew she thought it was more than 'smart looking'.

"Thank you." He answered unable to resist scanning her body again, marveling at how such a simple black, strapless evening gown could look so good on one person. Carson and Rodney continued talking completely oblivious to their colleagues' moment of sexual attraction.

John had to drag his eyes away from Elizabeth's bare shoulders when someone announced it was time for dinner and he gave her a small smile. "Guess we should sit." He suggested disappointedly knowing she was technically the doctor's date.

"Yep, I'm starving!" Rodney told them leading the way, John bringing up the rear shooting scowls at Carson's back.

The dinner itself wasn't so bad as John was sandwiched between Rodney and Elizabeth. Most of his conversation had been with the leader falling back into comfortable ground with her, as if they were still on Atlantis. The only difference was John's awareness of her bare flesh in such close proximity causing him to daydream when not speaking with her.

Dinner came to an end and then came the introductions with the President. John watched on in amazement as Elizabeth and Hayes began chatting as if they were old friends and felt himself extremely inadequate as she introduced them all.

"And this is Colonel John Sheppard." She announced motioning to him pride evident in her voice and face.

"Ah, _the _Colonel Sheppard?" Hayes asked curiously.

"Yes, Sir." John said suddenly nervous at meeting his Commander in Chief and he stood to attention before saluting.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you son." He said saluting back. "I've read all about you. All four of you, as well as the entire team, have shown tremendous courage. Thank you for what you're doing." He said ensuring nothing top secret was revealed.

He received several "Thank you Mr President." And then moved on to the other guests.

The three men breathed out a sigh of relief causing Elizabeth to smile affectionately. "See? Not so bad." She chuckled catching John's gaze knowing this had been a big deal for him. He smiled gratefully but it disappeared when Carson asked Elizabeth to dance with him.

"I'd love to." She answered happily and grasped his arm as he led her to the dance floor.

John stood for a minute watching the couple laugh as they danced closely and felt another stab of jealousy. If only he had been quicker it would be him with her, not the CMO. Unable to watch any longer he sought out Rodney and saw to his dismay that even the astrophysicist had found a cute blond to talk to.

Growling in annoyance he stomped through the crowd and headed for the patio doors seeing and ignoring the interested looks from women he passed. Reaching the open doors he was relieved to see it was clear and dry, despite being a little chilly and the veranda empty.

Stepping outside he breathed in the fresh air and closed his eyes briefly trying to calm down. Shoving his hands in his pockets he moved to the edge of the railing and watched the traffic below. The view only depressed him more reminding him just how far away from Atlantis they were and that he wasn't with Elizabeth at that moment.

It shouldn't bother him, he knew that but it did and John had no idea how to fix it. To be honest he didn't think it could be fixed – the urge to be around her 24/7…or 28/7 Atlantis time. He lost track of time and spent almost an entire hour alone with his thoughts until he heard footsteps behind him.

Afraid it was one of the women he had blatantly disregarded he continued gazing forwards.

"I thought you had left." A familiar soft voice remarked and he smiled in spite of his bad mood.

"Oh, I thought about it." He replied feeling his mood change as a slim feminine body sauntered up beside him.

"The view's not as good as back home." Elizabeth said copying his stance of leaning on the wooden railing. "But then again you've been lost in it for what? An hour?"

He shot her an amused look. "An hour? Didn't know you were keeping tabs."

The accusation of her worrying caught her attention and she faced him properly. "I wasn't, I've been dancing with Carson. It was Rodney who pointed it out."

John's heart sank a little at her admission. He felt the green-eyed monster raise it's ugly head again and couldn't help but spit out, "Then why are you out here? I'd hate to spoil your night with the doc."

He heard her sharp intake of breath and didn't need to see her expression to know it portrayed hurt and shock. "_You _should have _asked_ me then." She stated her voice angry and upset, a tone he rarely heard from her. "And not that it's any of your business but the only reason Carson asked me was because Lt. Cadman couldn't go!"

As soon as she said it John knew he had made a mistake and felt panic as she abruptly turned to walk away. Unable to speak he grabbed her wrist and forced her back to him. Once facing him again Elizabeth's eyes were wide with confusion and fury and she pulled her hand free.

"Elizabeth, I…" He began but couldn't think of what to say. She peered at him expectantly as if knowing what he wanted to say but still needing to hear it. "I…"

He stuttered again giving her a pleading look. The words just wouldn't come and he silently prayed she would end this torture. But his hopes were dashed as she shook her head disappointingly and walked away, wrapping her arms around herself. As John watched her half naked back disappear he felt his world collapse and couldn't believe how much worse he had just made his own night.

Elizabeth shivered as she entered the ballroom and the warm air graced her skin eventually warming her up. Smiling politely at fellow guests she was glad the President had left a while ago leaving her free to stew without making conversation. Spotting a waiter she grabbed a glass of champagne and headed for a corner.

Leaning against the wall she gulped back the entire glass and swallowed hard clunking the glass down on the table nearby. She scowled at the dancing couples and cursed John in her head. The man had no idea, did he? Even Carson had suggested Elizabeth go see him outside while he caught up with an old friend. And now the stupid, cocky fly-boy had ruined everything.

Seeing another tray of drinks Elizabeth knew she shouldn't but took one anyway barely noticing her two friends joining her.

"Is Colonel Sheppard alright?" Beckett enquired taking a sip of his own drink.

Elizabeth merely grunted and took a drink drawing concerned looks from Rodney and Carson. "I'll take that as a yes then." He said worriedly, wondering why she was now in a bad mood.

She still never answered but kept her eyes on the dance floor. They spent the next five minutes in silence, the two men now and then throwing her curious looks.

Elizabeth felt hypnotized by the couples swaying to the music, their moves keeping her mind off of crying or screaming…she desperately wanted to do both. She was so entranced that she didn't notice Carson and Rodney move away and another figure stand beside her.

It wasn't until he cleared his throat that she acknowledged his presence by facing away from him. He sighed and placed a warm hand on her arm.

"Fancy getting out of here?" He asked cautiously resisting the urge to rub her arm forcefully. He heard her sigh but it sounded tired instead of angry.

"Yes, please." She answered wearily and turned to face John properly. He flashed her a small smile before motioning for her to go first. She didn't smile back but did move giving the other two a small wave.

"Good night." Carson said as Rodney frowned.

"You're leaving already but-?"

"Night guys." John said shooting him a warning look. As he caught up with Elizabeth he placed a hand on the bottom of her back and whispered, "I'll get your jacket."

A minute later he returned with it and helped put it on, enjoying the feeling as his fingers grazed her shoulders. Once ready they walked out and John nodded to the doorman to hail a taxi.

They stood in an uncomfortable silence watching the traffic rush by. The guy seemed to be having trouble hailing one and kept shooting them apologetic looks. So John decided he had to say something but Elizabeth bet him to it.

"You can be such an ass John Sheppard!" She muttered angrily avoiding his stare.

John sighed and moved closer glad he finally had her attention. "I was an ass. A huge, ignorant ass."

She glanced at him in surprise; no doubt shocked he had admitted it. Well…I'm glad we agreed on something tonight." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth." He murmured moving closer still. "I just…I know I shouldn't be jealous of you being with other guys but…I can't help it. I really wanted to spend tonight with you…away from Atlantis for a change and then when Beckett got there first…"

He trailed off as understanding appeared in Elizabeth's eyes and she nodded. "To be fair he did wait until the last minute…I thought you weren't going to ask."

John smiled sadly, hoping the regret was evident in his features. "I was just too slow…and a bit nervous." He confessed embarrassed and she chuckled.

"You? Nervous?" She asked disbelieving a small trace of white air escaping her mouth, indicating how cold it was becoming, "Never."

They both laughed softly and John unbuttoned the top of this shirt. "Damn, this thing is uncomfortable!"

Elizabeth gazed at him for a minute before replying, "You still look cute though." His eyes met hers and he leaned forward as she whispered, "Did I mention I really like a guy in uniform?"

His lips were only centimeters away and his breath tickled hers as he smirked, "I had a hunch."

His lips then brushed by hers tentatively and it only lasted a few breathtaking seconds before he pulled back. Almost nose-to-nose Elizabeth heard the distinct sound of a car pulling up and glanced to the road. '

The doorman had finally gotten a taxi and was waving at them to join him at the curb. John raised his eyebrows and shrugged, "Guess it's home time."

Elizabeth smirked at him cheekily and began walking the waiting car. "It's far to early for that." She said over her shoulder smiling gratefully at the doorman who held the door open and grinned back knowingly.

Turning back she raised her own eyebrows, "Are you coming?"

_Hell yeah_, John thought as he forced himself to walk to the car.

**END**


End file.
